A Woman in a Man's Suit
by mrytale2-5
Summary: My entry for the CCOAC Valentine Challenge, Garcia tries to lighten things up on a case while the team are away on Valentine's Day.  Not Romantic, not my usual pairings but hopefully a funny one-shot all the same.


**A woman in a man's suit –**

Garcia reached over and picked up some candy from the bowl beside her, not even looking until the candy was right near her mouth, tearing her eyes away from the screens in front of her as she glanced down at the candy.

"Oh Kevin!"

A smile crossed her face and a small chuckle left Garcia's mouth as she popped the pink candied hearts into her mouth but the distraction only lasted for a few seconds before she concentrated back on the search she was currently running for the team.

* * *

><p>Hotch sunk into the chair in the room, glad that he was alone for at least a couple of minutes. They had been in Denver for 36 hours, hunting for a serial rapist who had now upped his repertoire to include murder which was haunting the women of Denver in the run up to Valentine's Day. The team were exhausted and the leads that they thought they had this morning had fizzled out through their inquiries, he had sent the others back to the hotel to get a decent night's sleep and he was about to join them but he just wanted to check on one more thing before he left.<p>

"Garcia?"

"Evening sir, I ran that e-fit through but I only drew a blank."

"Ok Garcia thanks anyway, go home and see Kevin."

"I've got an idea, a BAU Unit Chief SSA Hotchner idea."

"Leave it for the morning Garcia, get some rest."

"Ok sir but I might have to wear pants tomorrow, get my Unit Chief brain on."

"Good night Garcia."

Garcia chuckled as she listened to Hotch's monotone voice but at the end she definitely detected a slightly more light hearted tone which was what she was aiming for. Placing her headset on top of her phone Garcia turned three of the monitors off, leaving another two on before she got up and left the sanctuary of her office heading towards the comfort of her home.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat at the table, alone, JJ and Rossi were speaking to a possible witness, Emily Morgan and Reid were driving to a possible location that Reid had deduced from his geographical profile. He lifted his tired eyes up and looked at the seven photos pinned to the board, bringing his left hand up Hotch rubbed his eyes but it didn't help anything, didn't make the situation any better, didn't make him feel any better, it was Valentine's Day, they were stuck in Denver with no suspects whatsoever.<p>

* * *

><p>The morning had started exceptionally for Garcia, woken by Kevin who had given her his Valentine's present just as the alarm had gone off, at least that it had meant that she had started to day with a smile on her face and even though the case was haunting all of the team she was determined not to lose it and spread a little bit of her Valentine's magic with them. As she shut the door to her lair, boy that seemed so much more alluring than office, an 'ooohhh' left her mouth as she thought of the perfect present to send, she smoothed down her pants suit before she quickly typed in the search request she had wanted to start the previous evening before she turned her attention to her Valentine's prank.<p>

It didn't take Garcia long to find the song that she was looking for and to narrow the song down to pick out the lyrics she needed and then she sent them to the cell phone.

"Ha Ha that's great!"

Garcia laughed out loud as she finished her deed but then as her search finished her attention to her real job was brought back into sharp focus.

"That's it we've got you now you worm!"

The image on the screen looked normal enough but after all the years in the job Garcia knew as well as anyone on the team that it was the ones that looked normal, blended into society, that were the most dangerous. Instantly she sent the information to the team in Denver and she sat back into the chair, as much as she wanted to cheer the team up she knew she had to bide her time until the unsub was incarcerated.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked into the room with a broad smile on his face, the rest of the team were packing up the paperwork and photos, he had just listened to the pathetic confession from the unsub but at least the women of Denver could now enjoy the rest of Valentine's day without living in fear of him. Hotch opened his mouth to address the team but suddenly loud music erupted into the room.<p>

_I wanna sex you up_

_All night_

_You make me feel real good_

Hotch looked around the room but then realised that the sound was emanating from his jacket pocket, the sound continued as he felt his cheeks redden while his hands fumbled to find the device.

_I want to_

_I wanna rub you down_

_I wanna sex..._

"Garcia!"

The room filled with laughter as Hotch stopped the music and answered the phone.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sir!"

"Garcia..."

Hotch spoke in a hushed tone into the phone, turning away from the rest of the team so his face could return to its more natural colour.

"...if it wasn't for the great work you have done on this case."

"I told you it was a good SSA Hotchner idea, though I think the black pants suit definitely helped!"

"Is there anything else?"

"No Sir that is it, I thought that you all could do with a bit of light relief."

"Yes well you certainly did that, I'll see you soon Garcia."

Hotch managed a smile as he put the phone down, somehow Garcia always knew how each one of the team were feeling and if things were tough she knew how to make things a little bit better.

* * *

><p>Garcia closed the paper file that was on her desk, she had just placed in the last sheet of printed paper in there and it was ready for Hotch's signature before it could then be passed onto the inimitable Erin Strauss. Although it was getting late Kevin had been held up deciphering code for the counter-terrorism unit so she had thought that she may as well get the paperwork ready for Hotch's return.<p>

"Hello?"

Garcia jumped as she turned around and saw Hotch standing in her doorway, a broad smile on his face and a dozen red roses in his hand.

"Oh gosh, Sir, Hotch."

"Thank you Garcia, I think that sometimes I forgot how vital you are to this team, and I'm not talking about your technical skills."

Hotch's smile grew broader as he walked further into the room, his dimples showing as he handed over the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you Penelope."

Hotch bent in and kissed Garcia on the cheek before he turned and walked out of her office, in 18 short hours Valentine's Day had turned from being a nightmare to the perfect evening.

_**Finis.**  
><em>


End file.
